Sincerely Yours
by Judgement Of Tears
Summary: Kai is an allout player. He has a different girlfriend every single week. Rei is his best friend ever since high school. It didn’t bother Rei much that Kai had tons of obsessive fans, and it stayed that way. Until...
1. Disappointment

**Title: **Sincerely Yours

**Subtitle: **Disappointment

**Summary:** Kai is an all-out player; he has a different girlfriend every single week. Rei is his roommate and best friend ever since high school. They did almost everything together; there isn't a time that these two were ever separated. It didn't bother Rei _much_ that Kai had tons of obsessive fans, and it stayed that way. That is, until Kai fell in love.

**Warning: **Pointless, don't feel like doing it.

**Disclaim:** Nothing owned, not even myself.

**A/N: **Hi there! I know, I know, I'm starting _another_ story when all of the other arches I have up aren't even completed, not even one. But, can you blame me? Okay, don't answer that. I just have too much ideas floating around in my otherwise, empty mind. Bleh, I'm not stupid, I just have too much thoughts.And don't worry all you KaiRei fans, it is a KaiRei fic, I just didn't want to point out the obvious. Anyways, on to their university life.

* * *

Question: how do you know when you're _really_ in love? 

Of course, most answers would be those corny stuff you see on TV, like "when you want to spend the rest of your life with him". I mean, you could just be in love for about a week and get in a relationship for about a week, and then just get bored. You still _were_ in love.

Or the other one, "you are in love when you find the one". Well who is the 'one'? In society today, you don't see many people being happily married for their entire life, but when they were getting married, they assume that the person they were being married to is the 'one'. So of course, when you say the 'one', you mean almost anybody on the face the Earth.

So back to the question, the thing is, for each and every individual, they have a different answer for that question. And as for the rest of us who's never really been in love, we'll just have to wait. Some tends to be more desperate then others while waiting, which is why Kai Hiwatari have so many girls after him. And even for the people who are not very interested in a relationship, how can you ever resist his charms? The guy's wealthy, talented, and most of all, drop-dead gorgeous. You just can't resist that. So when he comes over to talk to one of the more desperate girls, they either would drool or faint. Both ways show just how foolish, desperate and obviously-in-love they are.

The good thing is, you will have a chance to go on a date with him. Actually, you will have a chance to spend a full week with him. And everyday of that week, he will buy flowers for you. From sunrise to sundown, he will buy whatever you want. You want a romantic dinner, you have it. You want a car, you got it. Isn't that just wonderful? Hasn't it always been a dream of yours?

The sad thing is, after a week, you're gone.

If you still don't know the rules of life, here's a tip. A guy like Kai would never ever spend unnecessary time with a random girl who is over-heels-in-love with him, or just completely obsessed. He will never stick with anyone for long, let along a girl.

There are exceptions though. For example, his friends, especially his best friend, Rei Kon; a young man known to be warm-hearted, nimble, and very much cat-like.

They've been friends for as long as I can remember. And then there's his other friend, Yuriy Ivanov, who is quite a charm himself. Though he's a bit more mischievous and open, and a bit less interested in girls (actually, he's not at all interested in girls.) And as for the rest of his friends, you'll be introduced to them later.

Back to this story. After much stalking, and snooping around on my part (I am a fan of his too, the only difference is I am a fan of not just him, but him with someone else…lol), I have felt the responsibility to write what I've found, all down. And share it, with people who heard of Kai but who would never get a chance to meet him, or go on a date with him.

When I say he will never stick with anyone for long, it doesn't mean it's not possible for him to fall in love like the rest of us. But it does mean that he will never experience desperateness, because after all, that is what average people like you and me must go through. Kai is not average; he is above and beyond that. This is the reason why he has so many fans without being in Hollywood, or shows his face once on a magazine. Okay, he did do a few photo shoots, but that was it. Name one person who did only about 1 to 2 photo shoots and get a fan club bigger than the Titanic. I don't think so.

Okay, everything I have told you is to show just how good of a life Kai have, even though he's in university.

Now I'm not saying university life sucks, but from I've heard from _average_ (reminder: Kai is not average) people, it's very tiring, consider the fact that you have to get that doctor's degree while working 2 jobs to support your living standards. Or working one job and lower your living standards. Which ever way you choice, you can't live big. But for Kai, since he has all the money in the world, he doesn't have to worry about money issues. As a matter for fact, he doesn't even have to go to university. He's already got the most successful company running around the world; he practically owns the world's trade market, which means he practically owns the world.

So why is he in university, you ask? Because Rei is. And where Rei is, Kai is. And vise versa. They are very much inseparateble.

Okay, back to my story again. A long, long time ago…no, no, wait, it wasn't that long ago…

It all started when…oh, this is going to be good. Okay, concentrate.

It all started when…no, not a good beginning.

Uh…let's see.

Once upon a time…?

No, not much of a fairytale.

It was a sunny day, the birds were singing…no wait, it wasn't sunny. It was the middle of winter.

In a small town, on the east coast of…Oh screw it.

You know what; let's just throw the beginning idea out the window. And let's just get to the point.

* * *

"It should be snowing by this time of year…" disappointment tangled its way into the sentence. 

"Don't worry, it'll come." An enriched voice replied, trying to reassure the younger one.

"How do you know? I know you have the money to buy everything else on Earth, but you can't _buy_ snow, Kai." All sense of reassurance disappeared, and it was on to another ruined conversation.

"Wanna bet?" Kai challenged.

"Okay, I mean _real _snow." The other raised an eyebrow at the older male, as he retorted.

"Still possible." The blunette shrug his shoulders in suggestion.

"Ugh…you are such a royal pain in the butt." Rei murmured, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"You are speaking my thoughts, Rei." The conversation led to a playful whack across a certain red-haired young man's head and chuckles from the youngest one of the three.

"I was only expressing my thoughts!" The said redhead retorted, while rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head.

"Well, express your thoughts somewhere else Tala, stop influencing Rei."

"It's not my fault; he simply loves hanging around me more than you." At this time, Tala has completely revealed his true self, the mischievous one.

"Okay, you guys, I'm just gonna go and make dinner since you two are obviously too busy fighting over me." Rei disappeared into the kitchen door, as his voice trailed off, but you can still see him through the living room, since one of Kai's friends, namely Takao decided to cook for himself once and ended up getting the kitchen caught on fire. And now, all that's left as a memory is that huge rectangular gap on the wall that separates the kitchen from the living room. Of course, you can't really see the accident just by looking at it, since it's been redesigned and all the burn marks were covered with new paint.

"I gotta stop you two from hanging out together." Kai (the oh-so-sexy obsession of so many) shook his head and chuckled slightly at the comment made.

"I still don't get why you cook Rei, I mean, Kai probably has enough money to treat us to fancy restaurants for the rest of our lives." Tala smiled innocently towards who he calls Mr. rich-and-famous while 'expressing' his thoughts.

"No, they're food isn't very good. And besides, I enjoy cooking." The Asian replied from the large cookery, voice slightly distorted due to the noises he was making in the cookery.

"Someday I am going to change your view of restaurant food." Kai said determinedly, but…

"You've been trying for the past 5 years; I think right now is a good place to give it up." Hinting out the obvious, Rei looked through the refrigerator, picking out tonight's dinner.

"Not a chance." You can see, one way or another, Kai gets his way.

"Okay then, but I'm telling you you'll never succeed." This might just prove to be the ultimate challenge Kai has yet to face.

"It's 5, I think some of us have a date to attend to." As much as Kai is talented and skilled, he still forgets things easily. So it is up to Tala or Rei to remember it for him. This time though, Rei didn't know about it.

"Oh right, completely forgot." Kai got up from the sofa and threw the remote control carelessly onto the glass coffee table.

"It's Saturday." The raven-haired young man said in a surprised tone, watching as Kai's shadow stretched down the hallway towards the exit of the house.

"Yeah, I know, that's why I forgot." His voice echoed back, muffled slightly with his distance.

Okay, here's the other rule that I haven't bother to mention at the beginning, Kai doesn't go out on Saturdays. He prefers to spend time with his two closest friends, then some random girl who's infatuated with him. But, there is always a first time for everything. Like tonight.

"Alright, gotta go, I'm already late."

"Oh, she can wait a little longer." The redhead teased.

"Yeah well, I can't stand you, so I'm just gonna go now." Kai returned the gesture, as he took his black coat from the hangers and swung it over his shoulders, seeing no reason to wear it just yet.

"Meanie" Sticking out his tongue at the blunette's retreating figure, Tala retorted.

"Hm. C'ya Rei." The door closed with a small click as the blunette's farewell trailed away.

"Bye…" Silently as it came, it was gone.

The room fell silent for a moment, but as Tala shifted himself from the across the living room to lean himself on the side of the refrigerator, the peace was disturbed.

"Hey Tala, how does spaghetti and meatballs sound?" Rei had a dark red apron on, the ingredients for the said meal already prepared on the kitchen table.

"Sounds delicious" Tala always went along with whatever Rei cooked, it really wasn't necessary to ask in the first place.

"Good" The Asian smiled, and washed his hands, ready to start cooking.

Only the sound of water echoed around the house. And the silence between the two friends continued for a while as Rei heated up the pan.

"Feeling disappointed?"

"What?" Surprised at the question, Rei turned his head and tilted it in confusion.

"Feeling disappointed that Kai isn't here for dinner?" The redhead repeated, rolling his eyes slightly at the other's childish display.

"Come to think of it, yeah, a bit. Why?"

"Oh nothing, but maybe you should wonder why."

"I don't know…I guess just 'cuz he was always here on Saturdays. Oh well, things change." Rei shrugged, still waiting for the pan to heat up.

/That was a lame excuse…/

"Yeah, I guess…So! What have you got planned for tomorrow?" The Russian broke the slight tension as he inquired.

"Well, considering the fact that Kai'll be out most of the time…" A tint of disappointment revealed itself like before, but disappeared as he went on, "I'm just stay home and do some studying. Unlike some people, I'm actually here to graduate."

"Hey! I'm here to graduate, just not as desperate as you are." Tala retorted, defending himself.

"Oh, please." Rei had a grin on his face, as he turned back to focus on his cooking.

/When did Kai going out start to bother him this much…/

That brief thought dashed across the redhead's mind before he pushed himself off of his spot and lazily dropped onto the couch and turned on the TV. No conversation went on till dinner, where once again, Tala was able to help Rei smile and laugh, leaving his slight disappointment till later.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Don't say it. I know my skills are slipping away. But, squeezing what little I have, I've able to make the first chapter of this 10-chapter story. I promise, I will not update anything till this story is completed. I really need at least one of my arches to be completed! -sighs- send in support, flames, doddles, sarcastic remarks, criticisms, ideas, etc. Tootles


	2. Nerve racking Arrivals

**Title: **Sincerely Yours

**Subtitle: **Nerve-racking arrivals

**Summary:** Kai is an all-out player; he has a different girlfriend every single week. Rei is his roommate and best friend ever since high school. They did almost everything together; there isn't a time that these two were ever separated. It didn't bother Rei much that Kai had tons of obsessive fans, and it stayed that way, just the two of them living big. That is, until Kai fell in love.

**Warning: **See Chapter 1 For Details (There really isn't much…)

**Disclaim:** See Chapter 1 For Details (don't bother)

**A/N:** I said I wouldn't update any other Beyblade ff, till I finish this one. So I shall work on it until it is completed. Hi there again! Glad I can update so soon. I really got to accomplish something here. Well, here goes chapter 2. And I know it's pass the holidays but that's how the Fic goes, so bear with me here.

* * *

Have you ever experienced the holiday seasons? Of course you have. It's that time of year when all you can hear are those annoying carols playing over and over again on the radio, in the mall, on the bus, in the house, on the streets, on…you get the picture. It's the time of the year when lovers reunite and share sweet loving kisses under the mistletoe and practically everywhere else too. It's that time of year when you prepare yourself for the most unexpected visits from your relatives, friends, and…even strangers. And sometimes, you just got to improvise a little, or a whole lot depending on your ability to see the future. 

Well, the holiday seasons are the busiest times of the year. Not only do you have to dodge the many snowballs thrown at you while you're just innocently walking on the street, but you must hide yourself from your obsessing fans. Well, for most of us, there really isn't any. But for a particular gorgeous, number-1-hot-looking-guy, it is one of the problems.

After a bit more stalking for my part, since I _do_ spend my holidays being one of the many obsessive fans desperately trying to get Kai's attention, I have come to the conclusion that not only do Kai, Rei and Tala, need to prepare for the guests that will unexpectedly show up, but they must also improvise as well, since their ability to see the future is still a little degraded. **Don't** gasp and faint, because even the great Kai Hiwatari, have unseen mistakes and weaknesses. You only feel shocked, because they are unseen, after all you can't _possibly_ expect Kai to be open about his moments of weakness, right? If you said yes, are you even a Kai fan? What the **hell **are you doing here! Get out!

Now, back to my story. It seems that the number of guests they were expecting…or…not expecting, was outnumbered. The actual guests that arrived, was a little too much for the house and the household.

And like they say, the more the chaos.

* * *

"It's 13 days away from Christmas!" 

It was a nice Sunday morning; the sun peaked out from behind the layers of clouds currently drifting in the air lazily. The bright morning sunshine reflected off the snow that had piled up on the streets from last night, apparently, while everyone was slumbering away, a heavy snowstorm blew in from the pacific and now, Rei's wish had come true! Of course, he would never hear the end of it from Kai.

"Joy…" Came the sarcastic reply from a certain older male, having the quality to win best-looking single handedly.

"Oh, why don't you _ever_ enjoy the holiday seasons?"

"Unless your brain failed you, _again_, Tala. May I remind you how the last holiday season went." He received a glare from the redhead who decided to take up all the space on the couch, and is probably going to be doing that for most of the day.

"I'm sure this one won't be as chaotic as the last one." Rei tried to make things better, but reassurance didn't do much, especially when the memories of last year were still freshly stuck in their minds.

"Just as long as we don't have to improvise like that." Oh how wrong they were…and they will pay _dearly_ for their mistake…(must sound cruel, but I am not the one making this up! It's fact people!)

"Ts-yeah, that would mean disaster."

"Well, I'm off." You can guess who said that.

"You just never have a day off do you? You work so hard." Tala pouted with his tease, knowing the blunette was off to another date.

"I'll deal with you later." Kai rolled his eyes, saying a quick farewell to the Asian still sitting by the window; he was gone, leaving only the soft echoing of the door closing.

"Well, since you'll be burying yourself in your studies, I'll just wander off." The Russian smiled, and moved from his comfort on the couch to trail off into the kitchen.

Rei turned his attention back to the world outside. Just yesterday he was wishing for snow, and here it is! And it's not even Christmas yet. He smiled to himself before getting up from his seat and strolling upstairs to where the study room was.

The house Rei currently resided in was a great place, especially since the Chinese didn't need to pay no rent. The place belonged to Kai, of course. And he'd made it clear to never thank him again for his generosity, because it'd been weeks before Rei had finally stopped thanking him, and it got on his nerves. Why Tala never did, I'm not sure.

But back to the house. It was a perfect place to put a house too, just steps away from the beach. Though it was a little far from the university they were going to, but since Kai do own all the money in the world, he easily got himself the latest cars, so, problem solved (note the word cars not car –wink, wink-). The house wasn't as big as the one he has back in Russia, but it was bigger than necessary for 3 young men to live in.

Okay, here comes the dull part. Description of the house. But, since you will never get a chance to go in, or near one of Kai's properties, you might as well stick around, because this is the closest you'll get. I however, got the chance…only after so much preparation and hard work. But I still got to enter his house, well, at least one of them. But, I'll make it short, I promise. (Not…X3)

So, the house has three floors. The first floor consists of a large living room with a fireplace and a flat screen; it is connected to a pretty fancy kitchen that led to their dining room which is connected with the living room once again. Both the living room and the dining room led to the back garden, which is Rei's most favorite place in the house, or should I say…uh…outside the house…? Whatever. The second floor can be reached only through the living room. It consists of 3 bedrooms which are occupied and 2 guestrooms and 2 spare rooms, the larger one used as a study room, and the other as a storage space. The master bedroom has a balcony which has a lovely view of the ocean and beyond. Rei picked the one with large windows and a much smaller balcony that had a view of the garden, I wonder why (sarcastic –hint, hint-). The house is designed so that you can see the second floor all around the living room. Now the basement. It's not one of those creepy ones like in the movies, it's a home theater! Exciting isn't it? Besides that, there's the garage, boring stuff. And then there's the training room, after all, Kai does work out, where do you think he get his hot body from? The store? Okay, never mind that.

Good, it's out with the sleep-encouraging part, and on with stuff that you actually care about, well it's not like you didn't care about Kai's house, but…you know, the more important things, or…wait…uh…more interesting things? No…um…whatever you call it!

By the time Tala has taken his first bite into the donut that he'd found in the fridge, which will lead him to a long series of pigging out. Rei had begun his search for his law notes from Friday. Turning on the computer that sat on the white desk, he took out a heavy-looking book from his backpack and set his notes down to start his research, with a soft sign that escaped, he begun his work.

The rest of the morning went on pretty silently, since Tala was too busy loving the taste of food (doesn't that sound like someone we know all too well?), and Rei had been working on his final report for an assignment for law school.

All peace and silence remained until lunch time, which Tala didn't see the point since he was already stuffing himself with a tone of food all morning, but Rei wasn't, and he was in need for food.

"Tala! Get up from that couch! You know, Bryan won't like it if you added an extra 20 pounds when you see him." The mentioned redhead was currently slouching on the couch, with one hand holding the bowl of popcorn on his laps and the other stuffing it into his mouth.

He would have preferred to continue enjoying the movie he was watching for the past 2 hours if it hadn't been for the mention of his boyfriend's name.

"Aww! Rei-chan, let me finish this movie before you drag me to do whatever you want me to do."

"No, if I let you, you'll just slouch for another 3 hours! That is not going to happen again!" Rei glared at the lazy Russian, the last few incidents painted clearly across his mind.

He was not about to let it happen again, even if it means _literally_ dragging the redhead off the couch. He will do it. Tala, seeing no way out since he'd used up all of his strategies, groaned in disappointment and slowly slipped off the couch and onto the ground, before using his hands to help him stand up straight. He dragged himself across the floor of the living room to where Rei stood by the kitchen. They were about to make lunch, and Rei wasn't going to do it alone since he never cooked lunch alone (I don't know why. I swear!).

"I don't see the point for me to eat lunch…"

"You need lunch; you need every meal of the day, so I will see to it that you eat lunch, and every other meal."

"…" The redhead groaned once again, his day just keep getting worse and worse.

"No one told you to pig out on snacks, so you have no one to blame but yourself." The asian smiled innocently at his friend, knowing full well that he was getting on the other's nerves, but he wasn't about to stop. It was too good to pass, seeing Tala frustrated.

"Argh…it wasn't my fault! It's my stupid cravings!"

"Well, that literally proves that it's still your fault."

"Argh! Fine! I'll eat lunch, since I don't have a choice. What are we having for lunch, _dear_." Oh, he was **definitely** pissed off.

Rei chuckled at the sight. Tala was slouching slightly, his eyes formed T-shapes, and a glare was set in them. His hands were on the sides of his waist and his cheeks were slightly puffed out.

/Oh, if only I had a camera. Bryan would have loved this. /

"Fried rice with mashed potatoes, now get to work."

A series of argh's rang through the house as the two started preparing lunch; one unwilling, the other being evil.

* * *

"Frosty the snowman, was a hippopotamus. With an year old pipe and a stuffy nose, and two gifts worth of cooooal! Frosty the snowman was in that crappy play. He was made of snow but he scared the life out of all children that day…." 

Oh man, someone doesn't know the lyrics to that carol, or any other ones for that matter. You can guess who. Well, maybe not, since he wasn't introduced yet. Ironically, he was supposed be the main character in this, but I just found someone with much more potential. Takao Kinomiya is the name, along with many of his friends, which I will introduce later. But about 18 people currently sat in Kai's living room, which was pretty empty that morning. All were suffering and cringing slightly to Takao's off-tone singing, all except for a pink-obsessed female who was clinging onto Rei's arms, as if for her dear worthless life. But she was clinging onto his arms because she was obsessed with Rei, and the only person that I've met who gave off a slightly negative feeling towards a certain drop-dead hot blunette, who is currently absent.

Now, who exactly are these 18 people besides the two that I've just briefly introduced, and why the hell are they all doing here, enjoying all the leftover snacks by Tala and was going to enjoy Rei's wonderful cooking? Well, occupying Tala's favourite space in the house was Takao who is still singing away, being oblivious to the fact that he wasn't exactly the most_ talented_ singer in the world, nor to the fact that he was really lacking in the memory department. Or, you could go with my theory, he is just plain stupid and lacks a brain (or sanity) of his own.

And then there's the blond, Max, who is a buddle of cheerfulness and optimism, because if you were to tie him and push him off a cliff, he'd still be smiling like there's no tomorrow. Well in that case, there is no tomorrow for him.

And beside these two, are the smallest but one that actually _has_ a brain, Kyouju. He, however, has a very weird obsession. His obsession is with his laptop. Yeah, seriously, his laptop. You can probably guess by the thick glass he's wearing, even though you really can't see his eyes under that blob of brown hair.

After him, comes in the second smallest, though I think he's a genetic copy of Takao, or just his cockiness and brainlessness. Daichi, with a weird thing on his forehead that I just can't make out what is it. He seems to be the least suffocating one from Takao's caroling (If you can call that proper caroling) out of the entire group of people, which just goes to prove my theory more.

And then on the single couches, you have a much more decent-looking butch. Hiroshi, and Brooklyn. Hiroshi is supposed to be Takao's big brother, but I don't see much resemblance especially not in the looks nor the personality, so nothing. Hiro, as he would like to be called, is much older than the group that's present, therefore, making him the best looking out the 18 people. He might actually come close to Kai, but that's just my opinion, shh, don't tell that to the loyal Kai-fans, they will torture and slaughter me.

Brooklyn, who is a major nature-lover, prefers to be out in the wild then stuck inside. And can you guess who he's boyfriend is? No drum rolls, please. It's Hiro! What a surprise (sarcasm, duh!).

Okay, I'm going to just stop with the long descriptions now, since I didn't take good looks at all the guests, as I have better things to do. The rest that was scatter around the living--and on Rei's arm--was Lee and Mao, from Rei's childhood, Hilary, a fan of Kai's and a friend, or an enemy of Takao's, depends.Selima, Osuma, Michael, Rick, Emily, Mystel, MingMing, Miguel and Mathild. Puh! That was a long list of names. And now, the reason why these people are here.

The Holiday Seasons.

How obvious is that? I mean, I've already tried to warn you at the beginning of this chapter, so no surprise there. Some are missing due to their own surprised visits. But all 18 of these guests randomly popped up in front of their front door, and now it's up to Tala and Rei and soon Kai, to improvise, yet _again_. This time though, much worse.

Tala had stared dumbfounded at the people who came in one after another.

/Major improvise needed. Improvise! Nothing can be worse than this… /

He turned to Rei, who was still trying desperately to prey the pink crazy girl off his arms.

/Okay, so maybe there is one, but…aw, man! And we though we were prepared. But for this/

He looked around the room. 18 people.

/What are they doing here/

We still haven't figured that one out Tala?

/Argh, I mean what are they doing here so early/

Oh, well, th—don't ask me! I don't know everything!

"Hi you guys, wanna hear Deck the Halls?"

"No!" 19 voices shout out, excluding Mao, since she's still…too busy.

"Alright, alright, geez, you people really lack Christmas spirit."Takao murmured to himself, before finally shutting up.

"Hi, can someone explain why all of you are here earlier than usual?"

"Oh, right, we almost forgot. We didn't call you because Mao wanted it to be a surprise."

Well, some surprise.

"And, we're here now because all of us have to return before Christmas, back home." The eldest of the butch continued on informing.

"Oh…"

"So we decided we could pay you guys an early visit!" Takao exclaimed in excitement, still being the baka that he is.

"Great!" Rei smiled nervously, "I'll just go and start preparing dinner than, Tala, could you keep our guests entertained." He pleaded to Tala silently, who pleaded to not leave him alone, but still got left with the guests, and Mao, who finally released Rei from her lovey dovey grip(More like a death grip to me),went to sit by the couches

"Well…um…when are you guys planning to leave?" He can only hope that his desperation didn't show through his voice.

"Oh, we're leaving the day after tomorrow." Mystel said, having no suspicion whatsoever.

"Sorry we can't stay for long, but all of us got to get back." Misunderstanding the reliefed look on Tala's face as disappointment, Michael apologized.

"Rei-rei! Me and Lee were thinking if you wanted to come back with us! I mean, school's out for 2 weeks right?" the girl's high-pitched voice did the job. Gave Rei the creeps, and shattered everyone's eardrums.

"Oh man…" the Asian said under his breath, and through the kitchen he replied, "I won't be able to, sorry Mao, I have a huge assignment due by the end of the winter holidays, and I gotta work on it"

"Oh, you poor thing…" again, she went on, feeling sorry for Rei, who really was relieved that he have this assignment, or it would be 2 weeks of blinding pinkness. Of course, he loved to visit his family and friends, but, he'd been doing that for every vacation that he'd gotten ever since he moved here to Japan 3 years ago.

"Hey man, where's Kai?" Michael had gotten around to ask.

"Oh, he should be back any minute now."

/And plenty pissed off…/

"Bet he's on one of his dates again." Rick smirked.

"Yeah, no duh."

"That guy is just living it." A small glint of admiration at the life Kai was having slipped through the baseball-player's words.

"I still don't think it's right to blow girls off like that!" Mao's eyes turned into the best glare she could have, which wasn't much.

Just at that moment, the doors to the house opened, revealing the said blunette. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of so many people, but nonetheless, it was only slightly. Kai took off his shoes and threw his keys onto the table that sat on the corner of the large closet, which is the first thing you step into from the entering the door, not the closets where you put clothes in, but rather a room where the shoes and the coats were taken off and put into place, before you step into the living room.

"Well, hi there Kai. How was your date?"

"Good, and may I ask just what you are all doing here?"

"Visiting man! Do you really think we weren't going to visit you guys?"Takao exclaimed again.

/I like it if you didn't…/

"Hn."

* * *

"Well, we'll see you guys tomorrow than." 9 people out of 18 were out the doors of the Hiwatari residence, prepared to head to their hotel for the night. 

"C'ya!" The rest of them were to stay in the 2 guest rooms upstairs, of course sharing it.

"Oh holy night! The midgets' off tone singing! It is the sight of the porcupines! Oh, pi—"

"Takao!"

"Sorry…"

* * *

**_To Be Continued…

* * *

_A/N**: Well, pleasant. Like I said before, I know it's pass the holiday season, but I didn't think of this idea till after New Years…X3 forgive me. Anywhose, I hope that was more interesting…one of the reviewers wanted more action, so I'll try to that in the next few chapters…don't worry; this mop of people will disappear after the next chapter! And we can get back to some alone with our three most favorites. Trust me on this. So, send it whatever you want, flames even, but I did hear one reviewer say that she would never sent in flames even in hell, which is kind of ironic, hell but no flames…bhahaha…okay, you can just see my sanity slipping away. I will go before it completely escapes. Bye! 


	3. A Neverending Day

**Title: **Sincerely Yours

**Subtitle: **A Never-ending Day

**Summary:** Kai is an all-out player; he has a different girlfriend every single week. Rei is his roommate and best friend ever since high school. They did almost everything together; there isn't a time that these two were ever separated. It didn't bother Rei much that Kai had tons of obsessive fans, and it stayed that way, just the two of them living big. That is, until Kai fell in love.

**Warning: **See Chapter 1 For Details (There really isn't much…)

**Disclaim:** See Chapter 1 For Details (don't bother)

**A/N:** Sorry for taking 2 weeks to update this, but I hope you won't be too disappointed with this chapter since I can feel my writing skills slipping away…-sniff- they're leaving me…

Apologize for taking like a month to update this. Alright! Chapter 3 done, 7 more chapters to go...

* * *

Remember those tiring shopping trips with your friends? Or your dog? Or you parents? Or…you? Man, they were endless. All you can hear are the buzzing of people and other weird noises. Your feet is hurting like they were going to fall off any second now, your arms draped by your side, your shoulder slouched, you're carrying tons of shopping bags that weighted like 10 babies or more. You just want to sit for a while, but noooo, there is no where to sit in this entire god-damned mall anywhere! And they say they have everything…puff, what a totally liar. 

So, what do you do? I mean, besides trying to wake yourself every 5 seconds while trailing slowly behind your friend who keeps telling you to hurry the hell up, cause she don't want to miss the shoe sale. Like you care. But she's your friend, and you're being the nice person that you are. So, the thing to do is pretend to be really hungry and get food, of course! Then, you can finally let go of those horribly heavy bags and sit to enjoy a nice drink, or a snack, or something to get you off your feet. There are other ways of course; I personally think this is the best way.

Okay, so besides the shopping trip, spending money on a good lunch and eating it on a restaurant roof which has a nice view is a pleasant thing to do. Besides spending the money to buy food—which is no problem at all for our rich-and-gorgeous holy being—nothing else is bad, you don't have to wash the dishes and clean the table afterwards—like Rei have to do 3 times a day—and you can get some fresh air at the same time—which is what our great-looking redhead needs—, so everything's good, I mean you forgive your friend after a little while of enjoying the afternoon sunshine and having a light chat over the delicious meal—of course, nothing is more delicious than Rei's cooking, trust me, I stole some food when I was sneaking into their house (XP). What? A fan _never_ rests!—and just relaxing.

And afterwards, you can dump those shopping bags in the car and relax on the beach. Seeing a glimpse of Kai's chest, _and_ getting a tan? How can life get better than that?

Well, that'll never happen to you.

Reality check! Geez…

Okay, stop drooling.

Stop it! You're killing your keyboard!

Ewww…

You're making a fool of yourself again…

Stop it.

…

* * *

**DING DONG**

That was the most horrible thing Kai has ever heard in his life. The damn doorbell rang first thing in the morning, ringing what little sleep he had out of his system.

/Crap…/

"I'll get it!"

Of course, Rei's voice brought a little comfort to him, making him relax his tensed body, and slipping back under his crimson covers to catch a light nap before it's really his time to wake up.

"Hi! You guys wake up early."

"Yeah, we couldn't wait for a tour around Tokyo, especially this part of it."

"We just can't resist the beach and everything." Beach? In the midst of winter? Someone's a little crazy.

"And I _must_ go to the mall. I have to do a little Christmas shopping."

"Great," Rei smiled nervously, not at all welcoming the idea of shopping, and he knows it won't be just a 'little' one, "did you all eat breakfast yet?"

"No…we were thinking you wouldn't mind having a few more over for breakfast…"

"Oh…" He was shocked for a second, since there were so many of them. But regaining his control over his mouth, "of course not! I'll go prepare it right now."

"Thanks Rei, you're the best!" Before the pink fuzz could launch one of her breath-restricting, circulation-stopping hugs, Rei had quickly gotten away, and disappeared into the kitchen on the far side.

"Yo, are Takao and the others still not up?" Michael inquired from across the room, still by the door trying to take his shoes off.

"Well, Takao isn't but the rest is, their out the back." I guess either Rei purposely left Kai's sleeping habits out for his sake, or he didn't know about it…which would be weird considering the fact that they've been the best of friends for 10 years.

"Well, call us when breakfast is ready. K?"

"You guys go, I'm gonna stay and help Rei with breakfast." Mao bounced in excitement and smiled at the raven-haired student, aww, does our little pink-obsessed freak wants to spend quality time with her Rei-Rei? Puff, don't look at me, I've tried to put it in the nicest way, and it still gives me the creeps.

"Actually, he prefers to be left alone when he cooks," Tala said, leaning on the sliding glass door that led to the garden, "he needs his concentration."

Rei gave an unnoticed sign of relief as Mao blinked in confusion before knitted her eyebrows together and reluctantly agreed to it, and as she stepped through the door, she side-glanced the redhead suspiciously before exiting the house. Rei smiled in gratitude towards the Russian, the other shrugged in a whatever, before too leaving the house.

/I think pancakes will do./

And so he began his daily routine, being responsible for the three meals and other house chores. By the time the 'guests' (more like intruders) started flowing back into the house from lack of activity outside the garden; Rei had already prepared the table and had a large dish holding up a pile of pancakes in the centre of the dining table. He was able to set the syrup beside it before the smell of food attracted everyone over.

Rei excused himself from the dining table, saying he had to go to the washroom. But, once he got to the second floor, he headed straight to Kai's bedroom. So I guess he _did_ know about the blunette's sleeping habits, awww, what a great friend huh?

On entering the darkness that was Kai's bedroom, he quietly made his way across the floor, using what little light he had that was seeping through the tiny gap of the curtains. He saw the lump on the bed and smiled slightly at the thought of Kai being such a lazy person, when everything else about him seems to be extremely prefect. He sat himself down on the edge of the bed, feeling the softness of the mattress and the smooth surface of Kai's crimson covers like before. He slowly reached his hand out, prepared to wake Kai up, but as his hand came millimeters away from contact, he hesitated.

/What the? I should wake him up. It's not like he deserves to sleep since he came home early yesterday and left me and Tala to the abundance of guests. So…why the hell am I thinking this over/

For a moment his hand stayed in midair, not knowing what to do or what the hell was wrong with him today. Was it because he thought waking the blunette would infuriate him? No, that wasn't case, because he's woken the Russian millions of times before and he never got frustrated. Well, come to think of it, Kai never got frustrated or angry at Rei, ever. Was it because he thought he should let the blunette stay a little longer in his dreamland? Was it because he thought that if he woke him, Kai would just leave for another one of his dates?

Was it?

/Nuh…whatever. I'll just let him sleep in today. /

He gave himself no reason for his actions; it bugged him, but only for a short period of time. As unfortunately, Takao woke up since Max was bouncing off his bed multiple times, well, actually that wasn't woke him. Max couldn't wake him by jumping on his bed, so he decided to tell the Japanese that there was food on the table downstairs. You cannot imagine how fast Takao can be when he really wants to be, I mean, it's like he flew down the stairs and into the dining in a matter of seconds. For an overweighed person like him, it's unbelievable (no offense to Takao-fans, he's just too good of a person to not pick on.). And he is currently eating happily away while singing carols again, this time worse because he is singing with his mouth full, very disgusting mind you.

"Takao, would you quit caroling with you mouth full!"

* * *

"Oh woah! I never knew the shopping mall would be **this** big!" You could practically see the sparkles in her eyes, Mingming seemed like the girls that adores shopping since she is practically the most spoiled girl Rei has ever seen. 

"Big? It's gigantic! " The pink blob outstretched her arms to emphasis her point, which accidentally slammed into Takao who was still wobbling from this morning's chocking scene.

Oh right, I left that part out didn't I? Well, After Hilary told Takao to stop caroling, Takao started complaining with his mouth still full, and therefore grossing everyone even more, if that's possible. And awhile later, Kai finally woke up and came down, but seeing Takao talking with his mouth full first thing in the morning isn't a pleasant start. Well okay, he saw Rei first, but still! It's not pleasant to see Takao like that any time of the day. So, Kai as usual, got grumpy and whacked the blunette across the head, resulting in a full on chocking scene. While everyone was trying to help Takao recover, Kai had simply watched the amusing scene from afar with Tala while Rei had busied himself with the piles of dishes.

Yep, I think that's about it. I don't know what happened after that, and how the hell they managed to drag Kai along on this shopping trip. Eh, go figure.

So, back to what I'm currently on. I have followed them all day, and me being a girl who also loves to shop, I shouldn't get tired right? Well, if you consider hiding behind every object to avoid being seen, and doing that for about, 10 hours! Anyone would get tired. And my poor bishies…well, Kai doesn't show much exhaust at all, it's Kai after all. But Rei and Tala were just dying. Along with the others of course, just not Mao, Mingming nor Hilary. The girls are still currently in their land of dreams, going through the variety of clothes and jewelries.

Lunch was great, a time for relaxing and resting. While the girls chatted happily away at all the things they've managed to buy, Rei had sat there with half of his food finished, staring towards the faraway seashore. He always loved the sea; it was so vast and everlasting. Kai had considered taking him on a submarine once to see what was under it, but Rei insist on just observing it. He wanted his imagination to run wide, not wanting to see reality. Oh but don't get it wrong, just because he doesn't want to see the world undersea, doesn't mean he hates water.

Well, he used to since he is a neko-jin, but changed his mind immediately when Kai constructed an indoor swimming pool in his mansion back in Russia. Now, whenever he gets a chance he would take a dip. It was fun in water, you don't have to care so much about gravity all the time and since the area was built with a top made of glass, he could just float around sometimes, watching the clouds go by.

Heh, just some extra info if you wanted to know. Well, back to the current moment.

There wasn't much, besides the fact that Kai was on his cell, and no, I cannot translate Russian, so I had no idea what he was talking to or about. Tala is dozing off. Takao, well, you can guess what he's doing. Max is on a sugar high since _someone _decides to buy him sweets. Hiro and Brooklyn had wandered off into their own little world, deciding to spend the day by themselves around Tokyo instead of with this butch of little kids. And…okay, no time to describe other useless people. Let's move on, as if your life isn't already the dullest thing in the world.

"Tokyo University looks so pretty!" They are standing in the entrance of Tokyo University, some admiring how beautiful the school looked, others stuffing their mouths full, or if you want to know, the sugar-holic is holding…well…sweets. And some…are clinging to Rei's arm. And some are…talking to a girl?

Wait, wait.

Oh, will you look at that, our Mr. Perfect-and-gorgeous is currently talking to a lovely young girl. Like that isn't typical. And look at that! In less than 5 seconds of meeting, she's already flying into lala-land. No, just kidding. But he did just ask her out on a date. Aren't you jealous. Well, introductions. Her name is…eh…shh, let me hear! Oh, the name is Elizabeth, lovely. She is Kai's 30th girlfriend? Or is it 40…not quite sure. But a player's a player. The good thing about her is, she doesn't faint or drool when she sees Kai, like so many others. So I guess she's either very good at hiding her obsession or she's not a total fan of his, which is like…totally impossible.

Oh, right, forgot about the others. I hope Tala's okay, I mean he looks extremely tired for some reason. And Rei, well, he's trying to pry the pink blob off his arm, in a gentle and kind way of course, which will never work. Takao and Max are making tons of snowballs, Michael and—wait! Snowballs? Oh man, trouble.

In the next second or two, a ton of snowballs were thrown around, by two very naughty and mischievous people. One is a pig, the other is a sugar-holic (XP Oh I just can't get enough out of these two…) In return, like how every snowball fights, goes they get snowballs thrown back, hitting them square on the face. And as the back and forth revenge continues, a snowball fight began. Mao had been desperate trying to save Rei from every snowball that were thrown in their way, she failed miserably. Not that Rei got hit, he's too fast. And during this little fun game in the winter where everyone acts like monkeys, Kai has mysteriously disappeared along with Elizabeth and Tala had sat down on one of the far benches and watched, resting his head a bit. He's definitely lacking sleep.

Rei, being the person that he is, noticed that the redhead wasn't in on the fun. He looked around, spotting the said person sitting alone. This was probably the only successful time he had ever gotten out of Mao's grip, and in the chaos of it, Rei walked over to sit beside his friend.

"Hi, you okay?" the Asian put his hand lightly on the other's shoulder and asked in slight concern.

"Mm? Oh, fine. Just feeling a little exhausted." Tala reassured, and gave a small smile.

"You're not coming down with a cold are you?" Not convinced, Rei continued to concern himself with his friend's health

"Rei, I've lived in Russia for almost all my life, I don't get colds easily." The redhead reminded.

"Right, forgot." There was only a silence between now, as they looked over to their group of friends who were laughing and playing, having a great time. Rei signed lightly, and his lips curved upward in a small smile.

"You having fun?"

"Yeah, it's great."

"Are you sure you're not a little…upset?" The unexpected question made Rei stunted for a second, before he reassured the elder one.

"Upset? No! Of course not, it's the holidays, why would I be upset?" The smile returned to him, this time bigger, maybe it was real, maybe it was just a cover-up. Who knows.

"Oh, then it must have been my imagination playing tricks on me." The Russian shrugged, and looked over at his friend once more before depriving his gaze back to the childish display in front of them.

/It must have been, because I've never seen you this down before, Rei. /

Just then, the first snowflake of the day fell, followed by millions. It was snowing again. Rei looked up at the sky, and a light smile was placed onto his features as he felt snowflakes land on his face and hands. It wasn't long before the confusion in his mind disappeared once again. And it wasn't long before Mao discovered that Rei had managed to escape her death grip.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!"

That broke what ever peace and silence Rei had, chased all calmness out of his system and totally just destroyed his eardrums. And again, there was that pink blob clingingto his arm,and he's first task still remains, to pry her off! Good luck Rei.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_ **

* * *

**

**A/N:** That was a total waste of a chapter, I know…I'm in one of those moods where you can write, but all you write is crap, crap and more crap. I can't seem to write anything good these days. Maybe it's the ability wearing off on me…-gasps- nooooo! -Wails- R&R, flame me, hate me, love me, whatever you feel like saying, just say it in your review! Hope to see your comment, or…criticism. Ja!


End file.
